A server computer can include any number of processors. Processors and supporting hardware in a server can be organized (i.e., partitioned) to provide an execution platform for one or more operating systems. Each operating system includes error logging capabilities to, for example, track and record detected faults, effects of a fault, and actions take responsive to a fault. A server hardware fault can induce error logging and/or reporting activities in any number of processors and/or operating systems of the server.